Missariene Marol
by UniqueFAYS
Summary: The next generation of Harry Potter but female version! An adventure that involves Hogwarts new headmaster and rules. New system of House Placements which takes place in the year 2018. New enchantments, spells, evil, and young wizards with extreme potential. Join Missariene as she meets her new found goblin friend, and many rivals. P.S. Harry's son Albus Severus Potter is there to!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm a newbie and this is my first story. Hope you all like it. For the first few chapters, I'm going to write in diary format and in Missariene's POV (main lead). I will try my best to update daily and hopefully soon everyone will know my story. I'll write to the best of my ability and you guys shall soon be introduced to HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hi, nice to meet you! I've been accepted into Hogwarts!?**

* * *

July 15, 2018-

I looked up, the sun was attractive. The orphanage was silent, as if reminding me that it was lonely. Today, the children would be returning from trip with more straying orphans. I feel pity. Joey was crying again today, I had to sing her to sleep. Holding her, I waited for the new infants and kids to arrive. A quarter past twelve, kids were running through the doors and chatting happily about their recent adventures. Sara walked in with a smile and asked "Did you have an okay time while we were gone?"

"Good enough thanks." I replied.

"Sorry you had to take care of Joey alone."

"It's not like I had trouble. How was the trip?"

"Thankfully safe, the children missed you a lot. They couldn't sleep without hearing you sing them a lullaby. I had to wait for them to fall asleep. They love you a lot."

"They understand me; they know that I can't sleep either if I don't sing to them. We are similar in terms of the situation." Sara stood silent, a kind smile with tears in her eyes. She looked down as one of the kids pulled on her dress. Sara was one of the emotional types of people, which kind of makes sense why she runs an orphanage. I was two days old when I was first brought here, at that time, Sara was fourteen. My dad died a month before I was born and my mother was mentally weak after she heard the news. She died giving birth to me. Most kids that come ask where their parents are. When I came; I asked are my parents alive. Ever since that day, eleven years have passed. Now, I help Sara take care of twenty kids. Life has changed drastically; we get 1-2 children every month and say our farewells to a child also. Seeing that Sara was obviously going to burst into tears, I changed the topic.

"Where are the new children?"

"They're coming on the second bus." As Sara said that, a vehicle pulled over outside. Slowly, kids started to pour out from the bus. Then finally, an unfamiliar face came out. A tiny girl with pigtail in a dress stepped off the bus and stood on the front porch. I must admit, she looked like an earthbound angel. After her, two other kids came. One was a boy with pretty features and the other was a girl with beautifully sharp eyes. All three had three things in common; all three of them had extravagant physiques, black hair, and dark-colored eyes. I approached them, and simultaneously, they stepped away. I stood there.

"Hi, my name is Missariene Marol, what's your guys' names?" I stated with a smile.

They looked at me as if I were an extinct species. Then the girl in pigtail walked forward.

"Hi, Miss. Rain. My name is Jo-Anne; I'm four years old. This is Carie, my sister and this is Jeremy, my brother. I have another brother, Andrew." The girl looked at me with innocent eyes.

I drew my hand forward and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jo-Anne, let's be confidants!"

She looked at me disordered.

"Let's be friends!" I repeated.

"Move." I looked up and saw a boy standing on the steps of the bus. He had black hair like the other three but this boy had features of all three of them. He had the dark, sharp eyes that Carie has, the pretty face that Jeremy has, and the pale skin that Jo-Anne has. He looked around 11, my age.

"Don't come near her!" he commanded.

"Andrew, this is Miss. Rain-"

He pulled Jo-Anne away from me and stood in her place. I tried to be as candid as possible and said it straight out. "You're rude."

After that Sara handled the situation and led the kids to their rooms. For the rest of the day, I didn't talk to him at all. I was able to strike a conversation with Carie, and surprisingly, we became friends. Tonight, I sang to all the kids my favorite lullaby. Everyone dozed off and I put them all to bed. Till tomorrow then…

July 16, 2018-

Nothing special happened today, Andrew ignored me and the girls surrounded me with either things to talk about or things to do. Apparently, Jeremy is mute. Sara has been acting a bit restless today so I asked her to take a break and go for a walk at Alboia Park, her favorite "quiet" place. Things were quiet today, I just fear tomorrow, hopefully no party this year. Till tomorrow then…

July 17, 2018-

This morning, when I woke up, there was a cake in front of me. Everyone wore party hats and sang Happy Birthday to me. Eleven candles were arranged neatly on the cake and the kids were urging me to make a wish. To keep them happy, I did as they wished. Sara took something out of my drawer and gave it to me.

"This is my present to you." I looked at the gift-wrapped package. "Open it." She said. I opened the gift and looked at what I saw. "It's your mom's diary. She left this for you according to her will. I wasn't allowed to give it to you before you're eleven." Sara looked at me warmly and added, "I don't have the key to it but maybe you do."

I looked down at my pendant; it was my mom's before she died. A nurse bestowed it to me. I took the pendant and inserted it into the lock, with a twist, the lock opened. Confused with what I was feeling, I told everyone to leave the room for me to gather my own thoughts. Nervous, I revealed the book and began to read.

Years ago, when my mom was my age, she was eagerly waiting for a letter of acceptance to an academy called Hogwarts. During the night of the inauguration ceremony she was placed in the "Gryffindor's House" and that was when she met my dad. I tried to read more of what happened but before I could, Sara called me to come as a visitor wanted to meet me.

"Missariene, meet Mr. Gobbins. He is here to tell you something." Said Sara with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello Ms. Marol. It's a great honor to meet you. I have come to tell you that you are accepted to Hogwarts Academy!"

"Wait, what?!"

Till tomorrow then…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the bad and late start. I had lots of things to do and to be honest, I was very lazy. Forgive me. As an apology, I uploaded 2 new chapters today. Please enjoy and in this chapter I have a gift for all you Harry Potter fans out there, try to recognize what gift I'm talking about. That's all, now you can continue to read. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hi, Goblin! Magic! I'm a wizard!? Yay?**

July 17, 2018 (continued)-

"How's that possible? I've never even seen or heard of the school, how would I get an admission notice from it?" I asked.

"Just like how you find a dollar on the street without knowing who's it is." Said Mr. Gobbins in a matter of fact tone.

I looked at him like he was an alien with a pig's tail. "More like a hundred dollar bill." I muttered. Even though things were already confusing, it was ironic how when I was reading when my mom was waiting for her letter, and at the very same time, mine arrived from the very same school. I motioned Sara to leave Mr. Gobbins and me alone. As she left, I asked Mr. Gobbins a few questions. "What is this school about?"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry, hence the name." He said.

"Pardon? I'm sorry, I thought you just said Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said, laughing awkwardly.

"I did."

….

…..

…..

"Oh."

…..

…..

….

"So you mean to say magic?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"Any more questions?"

"Yes. When am I supposed to leave for the school? What school supplies do I need? How am I supposed to get there and where is it?"

"Now, I'll inform you, by the Hogwarts Express, and in the 'wizarding world'."

"Okay, just let me tell Sara and the others as well as give me time to pack my luggage." I said

"I have already informed Ms. Fernin and the others, they should be arriving any minute now. Your luggage has also been packed beforehand."

I went to my room and realized that indeed my luggage was packed and sat beside my bed. Creepy! Shrugging my chills down, I pulled a stool and stood on it while trying to unscrew my box from the roof. Yeah, I attach my treasure box on the ceiling don't judge me! As I climbed down the stool, Mr. Gobbins appeared behind me.

"Smart, I didn't notice that was even there. Who would've guessed a wooden box would be attached to the ceiling when covered be a hanging light." He complimented.

"I know, that's why I chose to put it there." I replied.

"What's in that box?" he asked.

I paused before answering, "It's my parents' dearest possessions, do you want to see them?"

"We have time."

I took that as a yes and carefully opened the lid the chest. Inside were 4 items. Each had its own purpose and great importance. "You see these rings? The gold one was my father's wedding ring and the silver one was my mother's. Both are the fragments of one ring and once attached you can read the carvings on the side, which says 'may we always be one'. This necklace is an heirloom passed down in my mother's side of the family while this tiny pocket watch is a gift my father had got from a dear friend of his."

"How do you know all this? I thought your parents died before you were born?"

"My Godfather told me about them, he was also the one who gave them to me but at the age of four, he had to leave for London and ever since then, I haven't seen him once. Its not like I was going to be with him in the first place, he had financial problems which is why he didn't take care of me but instead found me a more generous family, this orphanage. Wait. How do you know my parents died before I was born?" As I said that, I turned around and jumped slightly at what I encountered.

"Because Sara told me."

There standing behind me were the four siblings I mentioned yesterday. Carie was standing on her tiptoes, trying to see what's inside the chest while Jeremy had a bit of curiosity in his eyes but it quickly faded away as soon as he saw everything else. Jo-Anne looked at me and held up her arms so I could pick her up and I did. Andrew did nothing special but look at me in a hint of disbelief, don't know why? I put my chest carefully in one of my bags and walked back to them. "Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Of course to come with you!" Stated Jo-Anne.

I looked at Mr. Gobbins for further clarification. When he nodded I stared at him with a 'why-are-they-coming-with-us?' look. Understanding my confusion, he answered my questions.

"Andrew is also being accepted into Hogwarts as a student and his siblings are going to be students also when they grow up, so I allowed them to accompany us till they say their fair wells." He said.

"_You mean to say that she's/he's coming with me?!" _I looked at Andrew in shock while the girls were giggling at our sudden outbursts in unison. I grabbed my bags with Jo-Anne and Carie's hands and walked off. Pausing, to wait for the others to come and Mr. Gobbins led us to an old-fashioned blue car. He loaded our luggage into the trunk, I'm surprised how all of our stuff fit into that tiny trunk. We all climbed into the car and Mr. Gibbons took his seat as the driver. He turned the keys to turn on the car and immediately the car lifted off the ground.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Both the girls screeched into my ears causing me to be half deaf. I looked around and saw Jeremy with wide eyes and furrowed brows, looking around panicky. _Poor kid. _I looked at Mr. Gobbins as he flipped a few switches under the radio. At a quick pace, the car levitated higher off the ground, which scared me a little seeing that it was my first time in a floating car. I saw Mr. Gobbins flip a big silver switch but nothing happened. Then I looked out the car window and to my shock, saw that the car was invisible! How cool was that! I sat back at my seat, gripping onto the kids' hands.

"You all might want to wear your seatbelts." Advised Mr. Gobbins. We all dared not to ask why, so swiftly everyone fastened his or her seatbelt. As soon as we heard the last _click_ of the seatbelts, the car jerked forward into an amazing speed. It wasn't 'racing car' fast but it was enough to scare me. I looked out the window and gaped in awe at the sights. Durham looked beautiful in the sky, though plain, I love the peaceful look of the houses. Today is by far, one of the most magical days I have ever had, even though the day hasn't even begun as the same as my new life in the _'wizarding world'_.

Till tomorrow then…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is my third chapter. As you read on, you'll realize that I changed quite a lot in the "wizarding world" but there are a lot of cool things you'll get to learn about. Please continue on. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: M.A.G.I.C. My Amazing Guide Informant Copy**

July 17, 2018 (continued)-

"Here, I forgot to give you two these." Mr. Gobbins handed Andrew and me a box. I opened mine and saw a strange thing that looked like a head mask. You know, the type that robbers wear in movies. I picked up the mask and before I could speak, Mr. Gobbins beat me to it. "That's a M.A.G.I.C., a popular piece of technology in the "wizarding world". The great programming specialist Professor Caiden invented it. This headpiece is like a tour guide booklet for people like you two. Every student has them, it can be used for contacting, bank purposes, information, etc. Wear it and you'll get what I mean." I looked down at the head mask, and then put it on.

Suddenly, something strange filled up my mouth. I couldn't help but taste it. It was sweet. I started chewing and swallowed the sweet. As soon as I did, a light flickered in front of me. There in front of me, was a 3-D hologram of this girl in a witch hat and black jacket with jeans.

"Hi, my name is Sophie and I am your M.A.G.I.C. meaning, your 'My Amazing Guide Informant Copy.' I shall give a tour of this device and the 'wizarding world.' First I will show you a visual of our world." Sophie moved to the side and in her place was a miniature 3-D image of land. I waited patiently as she talked continuously. She said things about places such as the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic or the Hogsmeade Village and what not. Though she talked an awful lot about this one place, Diagon Alley. "Diagon Alley is a shopping district where many go to buy things. This is where we're headed to, we're going to buy you're school supplies and necessities. The currencies we use are different from the 'muggle (non-magic humans) world'. We use, in decreasing value, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts (which are gold, silver, and bronze.) You may keep track of your money and possessions at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, this is where Selsaur Gobbins last worked at. A new system of security was established especially for students, all students are assigned lockers and are urged to use them for any needs. Aside from lockers, there are vaults also being established. So far, Gringotts has over 1000 vaults and counting as well as over 3000 lockers being made."

"What is the difference between lockers and vaults? Why not just have only one of them, what is the need of the other?" I asked.

"Vaults can be accessed by more than one person but cannot be used during or at school. While, lockers can only be used by the student assigned to it and can be used at any time and place. You also get the option to deposit an amount and/or a thing from your vault to your locker so it can be available. Vaults are mainly for families or other groups."

"Oh, okay. Can you tell me if I have a locker?" I asked.

"Yes, you do. You also have an existing vault. On the name of the Marol family."

"Oh, really! Can I know what's in that vault?"

"The Marol family vault consists of over 10,000 Galleons and many items that have been left for you by Helen and Trion Marol."

I looked at her in disbelief. My parents had left things for me to see. What were the items? Could one of them tell me something about my parents? In fact, this is the first time I've heard of their names. No one had time to tell me about them, not even my Godfather. Their names give off a good tune in my ears, Helen and Trion.

"Shall I continue my tour?" said Sophie, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded my head in agreement.

"As I was saying, Diagon Alley is where we'll be getting your school supplies. Places that we are going to probably visit are:" Then suddenly a list appeared.

Shopping List:

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank- to retrieve money**

**Flourish & Blotts- to buy your books**

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions- to buy your school uniform**

**Ollivanders- to get you a wand**

**Potage's Cauldron Shop- to get you a cauldron**

**Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment- you might need some things from there.**

Then the list disappeared. "Now you know most of the things you should know about the 'wizarding world'. I will now tell you some things about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The latest headmaster is Harry Potter who was appointed last year. He created a new system of house placements and rules. Before, the school consisted of 4 houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, now it consists of 5 houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and No House. No House is for those students who have the potential to be in more than one house. Headmaster Harry Potter was one of these students but at the time there was no such a thing as No House. Along with the new house placements, there is also a system of honor students. In every year, there are honor students who are chosen from each house, one girl and one boy. Once chosen, you stay as an honor student till graduation. This arrangement is similar to a student body council. The honor students act as representatives for their own 'kind'. For example: last year, Aurelia Canon became the female honor student for Slytherin. She is now the representative of all the female students in the Slytherin House for the year of 2017. So far, this is all you need to know. And I am guessing that we have gotten near our destination by now." Saying all that, Sophie disappeared and I slowly took the headpiece off. Taking a moment, I tried to digest all the things I learned today. I looked at everyone, then at Andrew. It seemed like he took everything easily since he looked completely fine compared to me. But of course, its not like he realized like me that he's rich and has things from my parents left behind. I wonder if his family also has a vault and if so, did his parents leave anything behind for him and the other three. When I was thinking, Mr. Gobbins spoke up.

"How did you guys like you guides and tours?"

"Sophie was nice I guess, she sure talks enthusiastically and I learned a lot. Thanks a lot for this, Mr. Gobbins." I said.

"You mean she talks a lot." Said Andrew. I shot him a glance.

"How was your time, Andrew Heinz?" asked Mr. Gobbins. This was the first time I've heard of Andrew's last name, Heinz.

"His name is Falkor. Too shy and irritating to talk about. Though I did learn a lot from him." Andrew said. I couldn't believe he actually complimented someone, kind of. I have had a lot of first times happen today.

"Mr. Gobbins? Now that we've all become friends, why not give you a nickname?" I asked.

Mr. Gobbins looked at me for a second, and then looked back outside. "I've never had a friend." He stated.

"So now we are your first friends." I said. "Now what should we call you?" I thought. Then the perfect nickname came to mind. "How about Gobby?! It's perfect. It matches with your sweet personality. How about it?" I asked looking at him. He smiled ever so slightly so I guess I should take it as an okay. As soon as I said that, we arrived to our destination. Diagon Alley.

Till tomorrow then…

* * *

_**I don't own Harry Potter but I sure do own everything that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! Seriously sorry about the very late updates, had lots of things to do plus I am very lazy. Sorry again, please enjoy this chapter to your fullest and also please do comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

July 17, 2018 (continued)-

"We're here." Said Gobby. As he said that, the car dropped onto the ground. Giving us all mini heart attacks. "Come on." Gobby got off the car and all of us followed. "The car can stay here, follow me and don't stray around." All of us did as he told us and slowly, we all started to walk headed towards Diagon Alley. Gobby stopped at an ancient gate.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The Entry Passing. It's a gateway to Diagon Alley, which can only be entered by a few certain ways. Though, this gate can't be seen or accessed by 'muggles'. When we pass the gate, we'll all be in the 'wizarding world'. As we do, you'll notice a lot of things, so don't get too excited and wander off." As Gobby said that, a person in a black trench coat with a blank face walked up to us.

"Identification Items." Said the man, with a robotic tone. He held out his hand as if asking for something. Gobby took a few things out of his own trench coat and handed it to the guy. The person looked carefully at the items, one at a time. From what I could see, I saw six things that looked like bracelet charms! A black cane similar to the one Gobby carries, a shaggy rabbit like Jo-Anne's stuffed toy, Button. A hairpin like the one Carie owns, a cross that has the same design as the one Jeremy wears. Finally, a book that looks like a replica of my diary, and a very eye-catching, little silver heart. Which considering what I learned, I think it belongs to Andrew. Though, I've never seen Andrew have anything that looks similar to it, if I did, I would've recognized it immediately.

"Those things that I just gave to the guard are 'Identification Items'. They're little miniatures of important items or possessions of someone, identifying who they are. You need them in order to access a few things. Such as using The Entry Passing." Explained Gobby, retrieving the items from the guard back. As Gobby said that, the huge, rusted doors of the gate opened slightly. Gobby went through the opening and all of us followed. As soon as we got past the gate, sound hit us. We all looked in shock except for Gobby. Let me tell you why. Reasons:

Everywhere we looked were people in pointy hats.

People were chatting, laughing, shouting, or yelling out prices from stalls.

There were colorful shops with who knows what exploding in it.

We heard a bunch of hooting owls in the distance, a long with animals and clowns popping out of nowhere then disappearing.

And last but not the least, how could we stay still if everywhere we see might give us a surprising heart attack!

Gobby started walking down the busy market way. We all barely managed to keep up with him. When Gobby stopped for a brief moment, I realized we were in front of the Gringotts Bank. Then I remembered what Sophie told me, I had things left by my parents waiting for me and that I have a shopping list.

Shopping List:

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank- to retrieve money**

**Flourish & Blotts- to buy your books**

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions- to buy your school uniform**

**Ollivanders- to get you a wand**

**Potage's Cauldron Shop- to get you a cauldron**

**Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment- you might need some things from there.**

So I'm guessing we're here for money. When we entered into the bank, I looked around and saw rows of desks at both of my sides, behind each countertop were little people with grim expressions and pointy ears.

"They're goblins like me." Said Gobby.

I looked at him in confusion and for the first time realized that Gobby's appearance changed. He was shorter and looked like the little people behind the desks. So these are what goblins looked like, cleaner than I imagined, not bad. We all walked straight forward and at the end of the rows was a countertop twice the size of the others. Gobby walked up to it and greeted the goblin behind the desk.

"Good Afternoon Ire. They're hear to retrieve some money from their vaults." Said Gobby, motioning towards Andrew and me.

"Give me the Identification Items, Selsaur." Said Ire.

Gobby took Andrew's and my identification item and handed them to Ire. Ire took them, turned, and walked off. Gobby followed her and so did we. We walked for a decent amount of time along with a ride in an old rail cart, until Ire led us to a vault with the numbers 427. She went to the vault door and moved a piece of the door, revealing a tiny hole. Ire inserted my identification item into the hole and then, with her index finger nail, she sled it down the vault door. As soon as she did, the design of the vault door started to move, like snakes. The door opened later on, revealing what I would call "a fortune". The vault was a big room filled with piles of golden Galleons. I saw a few pieces of jewelry and **lots** of books. Stacks of books filled up a good chunk of the room. I stared at the stuff, then peeled my eyes off them and set my eyes on Gobby.

"This is the Marol Family vault." Said Ire.

Gobby held out his hand. "Give me your M.A.G.I.C. for a minute."

I handed him my headset and waited to see what he would do. Gobby took my headset, fiddled with it while pressing a few things, then a hologram came out and a pile of the Galleons got sucked into the hologram and it disappeared. "This feature of the M.A.G.I.C. allows you to withdraw and carry any amount of money along with you. This way, you and you alone can buy anything, anytime." He said.

"Great." I said. Then my eyes went back to the stacks of items in the room. "Gobby? What are these things?" I motioned to the jewelry and books crowding the room.

"I don't know what the jewelry are for and why and the same goes for the books." He replied.

"Ire, can I deposit all these items into my locker? Along with 1000 Galleons." I said. They may come in handy, who knows? I could need to give some fees or the info of the books could be of some use. And the jewelry belonged to my family, I'll feel protected and at ease if they were close to me. I don't know…

"As you wish." Said Ire as she nodded her head.

"I guess we're finished here." Said Gobby turning around and walking back to the train car. "Next is the Heinz Family vault."

We saw the same thing in the Heinz Family vault, piles of Galleons everywhere (guess I wasn't the only one who turned rich in a day). There were three pieces of jewelry, and also quite a few books, at most 25(minor compared to my family's library). Gobby did the same money withdrawal thing with Andrew's headset and Andrew also decided to deposit all of the items into his locker. After that, we all left the vault in the same pattern that we came from and we all said our good-byes to Ire, leaving Gringotts Bank. Gobby again walked down the market way, leaving us to catch up to him. Next on the Shopping List was:

**Flourish & Blotts- to buy your books**

I was really looking forward to going there, mainly because I'm a bookworm and I like to read any kind of book. The "wizarding world" has become my life's biggest and first thrill, I want to know as much as I can learn about it. This bookshop can allow me to buy books from which can give me a lot of knowledge. Little did I know that I would meet someone important in this bookshop.

Till tomorrow then…

* * *

_**I don't know if you like this story so far but I do know that I keep on forgetting to do the disclaimer so:**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I, UniqueFAYS, do not own Harry Potter or anything of it but I do own anything in this story that you don't recognize as part of the Harry Potter series such as: the Marol Family, the Heinz Family, Gobby, Ire, Sara, any other orphans from the institution, M.A.G.I.C., and the list goes on... This is just so that you get a clear image of what rights I have of **_**_this story. Please do enjoy and wait for the next update. Bye x3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Everyone! Sorry if so far my story has had many grammar, spelling, or sentence mistakes. For a while I'm going to be very busy, I promise that after March, I will try writing a lot at the best of my abilities. Also, sorry for the late updates, please enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me of guilt by giving bad reviews. Reminder: This is my first FanFiction so please bear with me! You can read the chapter now, please continue.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flourish & Blotts**

July 17, 2018 (continued)-

I had a genuine smile on after a very long time as we walked into Flourish & Blotts. I wonder what books I'm going to need to buy. As soon as I thought that, I bumped into someone's back. I looked around and saw that the entire shop was crowded.

"What…" I asked speechless. People were in five, busy rows carrying books in their hands, impatiently standing in lines.

"I forgot to remind you, its book-signing day of the week. Every week, an author comes to sign books here. Might want to stay close to me." Said Gobby. We all struggled to follow him. He led us to a counter and a head popped up from under the table.

"What may I help you with?" said the woman.

"We'd like to purchase the First-Year student package." Replied Gobby.

The woman smiled and said, "Sure, please wait for a moment." With that, she left through a back door and a minute later returned. "Here you go, the student package consists of all the books necessary for school, the First-Year set has:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble"

I looked at the stack and my eyes gleamed. They looked old and wise. I could just smell the paper as my excitement rose. I'm going to be very busy reading for a while. "We'd like two of these packages. How much are they?" I asked.

"Ten galleons each set." Said the cashier with a grin. I smiled, I'm actually happy with the price. I grabbed my headset and pressed a yellow button. The headset did a few scans to make sure it was me and then a ten galleons came out from the hologram that just appeared. The cashier gave me a smile and handed me one set of the books. Andrew did the same and retrieved the second set.

"Since we have time, why don't you look around and see if your interested in something." Said Gobby.

Finally, I can explore and see some of the books. I made sure Carie and Jo-Anne knew their way before leaving them to roam around, Gobby followed them to supervise. Andrew took care of Jeremy and we all split into separate directions. I was my own group, I didn't mind, I needed a little bit of space and time alone. I walked around and saw every leather-bound book in every shelf I crossed. There were very colorful titles and bindings everywhere. I can't choose what books to see first. There were books that moved, made noises, and stayed silent. There were books with the names, _Dictionary of Many Magic Terms, Noisy Sounds in on paper, Dragons' Facts, _etc. Then, I came across this one section, _Historic Knowledge_. The books were about ancient witchcraft, aged spells and enchantments, information on important past events, recorded data on beasts and creatures, spells that could be used in any situation, and a book that helps you recognize evil. I stared in awe and looked admiringly at the section. "Excuse me!" I called out to the cashier. She glanced at me and started to come at my direction.

"Do you need help with something?" She asked me.

"Yes, can you tell me how much these books are worth?" I asked, pointing at the _Historic Knowledge_ section. She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"This section is contained with very worn out and old books, I don't think you'd want to buy them." She said. I stood there. "Since many aren't interested in this section, we're planning on giving them to the museum but if you want this entire section, we're willing to give you a very cheap price." I looked at her in shock.

"Uh, y-yes, p-p-please, definitely!" I stammered. She pulled out a calculator from her apron and added up the prices.

"Alright, will 20 galleon do?" She asked. I could feel my smile stretch two centimeters.

"Perfect." I replied. We went to the cash register and I gave her the money and left to find Gobby. He and the girls were looking at some motion-picture books. I told him about the books I bought and we all went to the section I now owned. He took my headset again and pressed another few buttons, with _a_ _swoosh_, all the books in the section went into the hologram and were kept in my locker. I can't wait to read them all. As I was walking towards the direction of Jeremy. I tripped over something and fell on my side. "I'm sorry." I said while getting up. I looked back to see who I tripped over, the victim held out its hand for me to take.

"Sorry about that, take my hand." I gladly accepted. The girl was blonde, pale, and about my height. Unlike most people in the shop, she wasn't wearing dark clothes or pointy hats. Especially dark clothes. She was wearing a Neon pink t-shirt with white jeans and white flats. She was like a jewelry store herself; she had at least five chains around her neck. Each finger of hers had at least one ring, her earrings reached to her collarbone, and her wrists were full of charm bracelets, colorful elastic bands, and hand-made friendship bands. "Hi, I'm Fern, sorry about what just happened. I didn't know someone would've tripped. If I did, I would've never crouched down like that."

"There's no need, it was my fault and I wasn't paying attention. I apologize for that." I replied. She smiled at me, and then looked around the shop.

"Can you tell me if you've seen a black moleskine anywhere? It's mine and I accidently put it on some shelf and then forgot it." She asked.

That's why she was crouching down looking intently at books. I closed my eyes and relooked at every shelf again. Have I mentioned that I have a photographic memory? I can remember anything I see, even if I saw it for a moment. When I try to "go through" my memories, I close my eyes and search through everything. This process takes at most a minute. I stopped at this image of a black notebook that was hidden in between two huge books. I looked up and saw that the book was on the fourth shelf of the _Mystic _section. The section had informational books about mystical creatures, places, people, and jobs. I opened my eyes and started to walk there. I separated the two big books and grabbed the black notebook, then turned and gave it to Fern. She looked at me in surprise then she grinned widely.

"Thank you so much, I tried to find it for so long. I can't believe you found it in a minute! You're such a lifesaver! This notebook is really important to me; I can't understand how you could've remembered where it was! By the way, you didn't tell me your name." She said.

"My name is Missariene Marol. I remembered where your book was because I have a photographic memory. I am happy that I was able to be of some help for you." I said.

"Wow, nice name! And a very nice ability! I noticed that you have a M.A.G.I.C.; do you happen to be a student? You look like my age so you should also be a first year like me. I'm here to pick up my pre-ordered books." She said, motioning towards the cashier.

"So you're also a student?" I asked.

"Hogwarts." She replied.

"The same goes for us, me and Andrew." I pointed at Andrew, who was at a corner reading a book.

"That's great! Since we've already met, why not shop for school supplies together? 'The more, the merrier.' How about it?" She asked. I looked at Gobby for agreement. When he nodded, I did as well. "Great! Just let me get my books and we can head off." Fern went to the cashier, picked up her books, and then came back. "I was planning on going to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _to buy the uniform, are you guys okay with buying the uniforms first?" We all nodded since that was next for the shopping list. When Andrew joined us, we all left the shop and headed to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Conveniently, the shop was right across the bookstore. As we entered the shop innocently, I got a strong feeling that I was going to have a **huge headache**.

Till tomorrow then…

* * *

_**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. **_

_****__**DISCLAIMER- I, UniqueFAYS, do not own Harry Potter or anything of it but I do own anything in this story that you don't recognize as part of the Harry Potter series such as: the Marol Family, the Heinz Family, Gobby, Fern, Ire, Sara, any other orphans from the institution, M.A.G.I.C., and the list goes on... This is just so that you get a clear image of what rights I have of **_**_this story. Please do enjoy and wait for the next update. Bye x3_**

_********__P.S. I really wish my life was like Missariene's... ^_^ and that I did a great amount of researching for this story, so yay for me! I'm proud of myself... You had better be proud too... (threatens)...JK!_**_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, again sorry for the late update. I'm still willing to keep the promise on updating more chapters after March. Just please keep on reading. This chapter is supposed to make you excited and happy for the next chapter. Have a nice time! - UniqueFAYS_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Madam Malkin's Robes for **_**All Occasions**_

July 17, 2018 (continued)-

"Everything just _has _to happen today..." muttered Andrew under his breath. I could understand how he felt, a lot has happened but what was happening at the moment is going to sap the little energy that we have left. There was a ginger cat chasing a very panicked owl. Amidst of all the feathers, fabric, string, and clothing, were 6 kids standing silently, watching three adults move around frantically to catch the two animals.

"Ron! Get that trouble-making owl out of here!"

"Well I can't do much since your cat is chasing it for a marathon!"

"Don't try to act smart, Ronald Weasley! We both know it doesn't suit you!"

"Tell me one thing Hermione, do you want your cat alive or not? If you do, then come and help me catch it before I hit it with a broom!"

"You wouldn't dare! I have my ways to control my own pet." The woman with curly hair paused and dug into her handbag. She then withdrew a thick cracker. "Crookshanks! Do you want your 'Scrumptious Tuna Tidbits' or not?" The cat froze immediately. It started to make its way to its owner and snuggled against her feet. The woman gave the cracker to the cat and the cat devoured it hungrily. "Well, at least Crookshanks listens to its owner." Said the woman.

"Good thing you tamed that 'Uglynails' of yours, any minute longer and I don't know what I'd do." Stated the man.

"Okay, freeze! I've got four things to say:

It's not 'uglynails' it's Crookshanks

The reason you don't know what you'd do is because you wouldn't be able to do anything

Both of you were wrong in bringing your pets inside the shop

Stop giving bad examples as children, to the children."

The third woman said that. She had average length hair that matched in color with the man. Ginger. As she said that, she turned around to face the 6 other kids then turned to us. The other 2 adults followed her gaze and both got embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for the noise we caused. From the both of us." Said the woman, eyeing the man. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley. That man over there is my husband Ron. This is my sister-in-law Ginny." Said Hermione. "You guys seem young, are you perhaps shopping for school supplies as well?"

"Yes. By 'as well' do you mean your family is here for that reason also?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. Hey, I should introduce you kids to our kids. They'd be happy to know that they would have familiar faces at school. Come I'll help you meet them." I wonder how she knows that we are going to the same school? She led us to the 6 kids and started the introductions. "So in left to right order, there is Ginny's daughter Lily, my oldest daughter Rose, my two youngest sons Hugo and Herald who are twins, my oldest son Ronnie, and my youngest daughter Mionly. Aside from them, there is also Ginny's two sons who are somewhere with their father. Hugo, Lily, and Herald are too young to go this year but next year they would become newbies at Hogwarts. Aside from them, everyone one else is going." I looked at the kids. All of them were ginger and fair-skinned except for Mionly and Ronnie, those two were different, Mionly had chocolate-brown hair, while Ronnie had black. Aside from that, both looked fairly similar to the other kids. "How about you guys?" Hermione looked at us.

"I'm Jo-Anne, this is my big brother Andrew, big brother Jeremy, my sister Carrie, Gobby, Fern, and Miss Rain." Said Jo-Anne. Hermione gave a smile but looked ever so slightly confused.

"I'm Missariene Marol, these four are siblings of the Heinz family, this is our supervisor and escort Selsaur Gobbins, and this is our friend Fern." I explained. Hermione smiled and looked a bit relieved with my elaboration.

"Since we're all shopping for the same things, we should do it together. Would that be fine?" She looked expectantly at Gobby. He nodded. "Alright. So when we're looking for the right clothing for each child, you guys should keep each other company so no one becomes bored. I'll come back every 15 or so minutes to get another child." As she said that, she took Rose's hand and went to a pile of black fabric. We all looked at each other, me, Fern, Andrew, Carrie, Jeremy, Jo-Anne, looked at the other five kids while they all looked back at us. Gobby left somewhere, deserting us in the awkward silence. I didn't know what to say or do, since for all my life I've been around younger kids. Even when I was a child I was uncomfortable around people my age or older. I can take care of younger people, but I can't take care of older people. Then a thought came to my mind.

"What year are you guys going into? And at which school?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. _**Jumalauta!**_ Then everyone smiled and the atmosphere seemed to lighten up.

"It's Rose's second year and it's our first year for me and Ronnie." Said Mionly.

"It's me, Andrew, and Fern's first year as well at Hogwarts." I replied.

"So that means, we'll all have the house sorting ceremony together!" Exclaimed Ronnie. "Tell me! What house do you want to go to? I want to go to Hufflepuff though my parents prefer Gryffindor."

"Same here." Said Mionly. "Rose is in Ravenclaw." I thought about the question but I didn't know much about the houses so I decided not to choose. That would be the job of the school to decide where I would go, not me. Andrew also stayed silent.

"I want Gryffindor along with Slytherin. Both fit me." Stated Fern. I think she misinterpreted the 'houses' part for 'clothes'.

"Where are you guys going next?" I asked.

"Ollivanders." Said Herald.

"Us too." Said Fern.

"How come we have similar schedules?" I asked.

"You didn't know? All students get the same shopping list." Explained Fern. Oh.

"So while we wait, lets play a game I call 'Fortunest'." Everyone looked at me as if they had no idea what I just said. "It's a card game similar to 'truth or dare' and 'would you rather'. Though in order to play it, you'd need a special deck of cards. Which I luckily have with me at the moment." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a deck of cards tied together by an elastic band. As I was saying the rules, I started shuffling the cards. "The game goes like this, each person gets 15 cards. Since we have a lot of people here, we'll play in teams. Herald, Carrie, Fern, Ronnie, and me are one team. Andrew, Jeremy, Hugo, Lily, Mionly are the second team. Jo-Anne will watch the game. Each team chooses a player to go first, that player gets 15 cards. You aren't allowed to see the cards. On each card, there is a task, some are good, and some are bad. The players take turns and get only two choices, you can either choose a card from your 15 or a card from the opponent's 15. Once you get a task, you must fulfill it. After fulfilling it, the card you chose is put at the bottom of the deck and one of your 15 cards is withdrawn. The aim of the game is to get all your cards withdrawn before the opponent's. If you refuse to fulfill a task then one card is added to your 15 cards and another teammate must play in your place. In short, it's based on your wits and luck." Everyone agreed in playing the game.

"What if you choose a card from the opponent's set?" Asked Hugo.

"It's like trading. If you take a card from their set then they can choose to take any one card from your set." I replied. Everyone understood the game and split into the teams. We all got a large table to use from the shopkeeper and started the game. "Alright, first players come up." It was Jeremy against Fern. They took their 15 cards and arranged them on the table in rows. Jeremy won the 'rock-paper-scissors challenge' so he began first. Jeremy picked the top left corner card and flipped it over. _"Act out your favorite movie scene."_ _**Jumalauta!**_

Till tomorrow then…

* * *

_**Soo... How was it? I was actually a little disappointed of this chapter but it wasn't bad. I like it since I don't think it could get any better than it already is. I really hope you liked it as well. Keep reading! And FYI, Jumalauta originally had the meaning "God, help." (Jumala, auta.) but has then turned into a curse word. Rather weak effect, used commonly. Fits practically in any sentence, usually as the first word. The same word in english would be maybe "God dammit!" I am planning on using this as Missariene's 'curse word' since she is a very old-fashioned person. Okay Bye for now! **_

_**OOPS! P.S. **__****__**DISCLAIMER- I, UniqueFAYS, do not own Harry Potter or anything of it but I do own anything in this story that you don't recognize as part of the Harry Potter series such as: the Marol Family, the Heinz Family, Gobby, Fern, Herald, Ronnie, Mionly, Ire, Sara, any other orphans from the institution, M.A.G.I.C., and the list goes on... This is just so that you get a clear image of what rights I have of **_**_this story. Please do enjoy and wait for the next update. Bye x3_**


End file.
